Radio Stars
Radio Stars are an English new wave group formed in early 1977. They released three albums and had one UK Top 40 single.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_Stars# hide *1 Career *2 Reviews *3 Line-up changes *4 Discography **4.1 Albums **4.2 Compilations **4.3 Appearances on various artist compilations (selective) **4.4 Singles *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=1 edit Radio Stars were formed by ex-John's Children vocalist Andy Ellison, Sparks exile Martin Gordon[2] (bass, songwriter), and Ian MacLeod (guitar) in 1977, following the end of their underachieving glam supergroup, Jet, the previous year. The band signed to Chiswick Records and released their debut single, Dirty Pictures, in April 1977. This was included on the Chiswick various artists sampler''Submarine Tracks & Fool's Gold (Chiswick Chartbusters Volume One). Later that year, it came number 26 in the ''NME's end-of-year critics' chart. In May 1977, the band both performed live for the first time[3] and recorded the first of three sessions for John Peel at the BBC's Maida Vale studios.[4] Later adding Steve Parry on drums, the band's second release came in August. Playing "No Russians in Russia", the Radio Stars made their TV debut on Marc, Marc Bolan's show.[5] The track later appeared on the 1978 Chiswick sampler Long Shots, Dead Certs And Odds On Favourites (Chiswick Chartbusters Volume Two). The performance was subsequently included in Columbia's DVD release Marc,[6] featuring all six episodes of the Marc show. In October 1977, the band briefly entered the Top 40 of the UK Singles Chart. "Nervous Wreck" backed with "Horrible Breath" peaked at No. 39.[1] The b-side, "Horrible Breath", was a song written by Marc Bolan from his time with John's Children. The debut album, Songs for Swinging Lovers, named in reference to the Frank Sinatra album, finally appeared in December 1977. The band toured with Eddie and the Hot Rods and Squeeze, and played the Reading Festival in 1978. The Radio Stars released their second album in 1978, entitled Holiday Album. The album included their live favourite Sex in Chains Blues, about the exploits of the so-called 'Mormon kidnapper' Joyce McKinney. The band undertook an extensive UK tour in 1978, which also featured Trevor White (a member of both Sparks and Jet) and Chris Gent (saxophone/backing vocals), but Gordon left soon after. The second album flopped, effectively ending the band, although Ellison attempted to revive the band's name to little success in the 1980s and 1990s. The group's recordings have been anthologised twice; firstly on 1982's Two Minutes Mr. Smith by the Moonlight record label - Electric Light Orchestra's Hugh McDowell guested on cello - and then on 1992's (band-approved) Somewhere There's a Place for Us on Ace Records. A one-off London concert performance took place in March 2008 in support of their live album (recorded in 1977/78) Something for the Weekend, released by Radiant Future Records that same month. The band played the Rebellion all-dayer at the Kentish Town Forum on Saturday 13 December 2008 alongside the likes of The Damned, Johnny Moped and Penetration. They reprised their earlier tours with Eddie & the Hotrods as special guests of that band on January 22, 2010 at the 100 Club in London. An official spokesperson indicates that "Radio Stars should not be confused with radio stars, namely stars that produce by means of chemical and electrical discharges, emissions of various radio frequencies, whether constant or pulsed. Radio Stars, no matter whether constant or pulsed, will under no circumstances produce discharges or emissions. Well, under no circumstances to which we can refer in polite company, at any rate". Reviewshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=2 edit *“On the fringes of both the punk and new wave scene, the Radio Stars were at heart a quirky rock band built around Gordon's songs and Ellison's enthusiastic vocals”.[7] *“A series of tongue-in-cheek singles, including "Dirty Pictures" and "Nervous Wreck", captured the quartet’s brand of quirky pop / punk, but although the latter reached the fringes of the Top 40, the band were unable to achieve consistent success”.[8] *“Radio Stars cut their debut album, provisionally titled 'Bowels Stuffed With Spleen'. Squeamishly, Chiswick pleaded for something a little less unappetizing – the group replaced it with Songs For Swinging Lovers, but otherwise their monumental and, admittedly, tongue-in-cheek lack of taste was given full reign, via an ode to a recent serial rapist, "The Beast of Barnsley", a tribute to the just-deceased Elvis Presley, "Arthur is Dead Boring (Let’s Rot)" and "Nervous Wreck", positively the finest pop song ever to feature a girlie chorus trilling "electro-encephalograph".[5] *The debut LP is “supreme power-pop punk with fiendishly witty lyrics, subject matter ranging from Greek restaurant menus ("Macaroni and Mice") to serial killers ("Beast of Barnsley"), and unrequited love ("Nervous Wreck"), nailed to some genuinely, memorably rocketing riffs. Rating: nine out of ten”.[9] *“The Radio Stars presented a more refined blend of power pop / new wave bandwagoneering”.[10] *“Radio Stars were a significant, but not essential, new wave band. They had a few good songs, but all their albums lacked sufficient consistency to become real classics”.[11] Line-up changeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=3 edit *Original line-up: Andy Ellison – vocals; Ian MacLeod - guitar and backing vocals; Chris Townson - drums; Martin Gordon – bass, keyboards, songs, everything else. *First EP: Paul Simon replaces Townson drums. *First album: Steve Parry replaces Simon on drums. *Second album: Jamie Crompton replaces Parry on drums'; Paul Jones' guests on harmonica; Graham Chapman provides a voiceover. *Tour of 1978: Trevor White added for live performances on guitar. *Band breaks up in summer 1979, reforms briefly in 1982 for two performances, including ELO's Hugh McDowell on cello. *2008: Band performs 32nd anniversary gig at the Metro Club in London. *2010: Band performs 34th anniversary gig at 100 Club in London with Eddie and the Hotrods. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=4 edit Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=5 edit *''Songs for Swinging Lovers'' (December 1977: Chiswick Records WIK 5) *''The Radio Stars Holiday Album'' (September 1978: Chiswick Records CWK 3001) *''Something For the Weekend'' (March 2008: Radiant Future Records RSVP010CD) Compilationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=6 edit *''Two Minutes Mr. Smith'' (May 1982: Moonlight MNA 001) *''Somewhere There’s A Place For Us'' (October 1992: Ace Records CDWIKD 107) Appearances on various artist compilations (selective)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=7 edit Listing of those various artist compilation albums mentioned in the text of the main article: *"Dirty Pictures" featured on the Submarine Tracks & Fool's Gold (Chiswick Chartbusters Volume One) sampler album (1977: Chiswick Records) *"No Russians In Russia" featured on the Long Shots, Dead Certs And Odds On Favourites (Chiswick Chartbusters Volume Two) sampler album (1978: Chiswick Records) Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radio_Stars&action=edit&section=8 edit *"Dirty Pictures" / "Sail Away" (April 1977: Chiswick S 9) *"Stop It E.P.": "No Russians in Russia" / "Box 29" / "Johnny Mekon" / "Sorry I’m Tied Up" (August 1977: Chiswick SW 17) *"Nervous Wreck" / "Horrible Breath" (October 1977: Chiswick NS 23) Also available as a 12 inch single (NST 23) # 39 UK Singles Chart[1] *"From A Rabbit" / "To A Beast" (April 1978: Chiswick NS 36) *"Radio Stars" / "Accountancy Blues" (September 1978: Chiswick CHIS 102) *"The Real Me" / "Good Personality" (January 1979: Chiswick CHIS 109) *"Good Personality" / "Talking ‘Bout You" (May 1982: Snap ECG 1) *"My Mother Said" / "Two Minutes Mr. Smith" (September 1982: Moonlight MNS 001) Category:Bands